Flurry of Dancing Flames
by Aduro Tri
Summary: The Night of the Dancing Flames draws closer, and a plot to kill the Princess has begun, but when two unexpected factors come into play, The Legendary Dragon Elder Aduro, and Ember's new personal bodyguard, Flame, what will happen? FlamexEmber
1. the New Guard

Hmmm, Here's a new Idea that I got…I don't know where this is going to go...This is a Flame x Ember story… I may not like Ember, or flame, but I love the pairing…but I promise that there won't be THAT much Ember bashing, I'll try to restrain myself, since I really don't like ember… Fan girls ugh…Enjoy

-------- ------- -------- -------- ----------- ------ ----- ----------- -------- -------- --------- ----------

The sun rose over the land, which illuminated the land, the beams of light quickly moved over the castle. A single beam of light shone through a window, and hit a dragoness in the face, causing her to turn over in her bed, avoiding it, but to no avail, the sunlight caused her to open her eyelids, light blue irises, shining pink scales, with a heart shaped pendant around her neck, one of the most beautiful dragonesses anyone could imagine, but each morning she woke up alone, craving companionship, love.

A knock comes to her door moments later, "Princess Ember, Time to get up" the voice said, she groaned when she heard this "I'll be up in a minute." She muttered to the voice, before yawning and stretching, a few audible pops are heard from her joints. A few moments later, she walked to the door and opened it, a rush of cold air came over her, and she shivers.

'_Why…' _she thought, _'why don't I have anyone…' _her thoughts trailed off as she walked through the castle to get breakfast.

----- ----

After the pink dragoness ate breakfast, she returned to her room, where she plopped onto her bed, alone. She heard another knock at the door.

"Princess Ember, the new guards from the Dragon Temple are here, along with one of the elders" her head perked up immediately, and she jumped from her bed with a thought in mind. _'Which elder, and who are these new guards?' _quietly she walked through the halls, thinking the exact same thing repeatedly, until, she reached the door. When she saw a person with fairly long brown hair, dark brown eyes, his left arm was a claw, the claw of a black dragon, while in his right hand, he held a staff, the staff was green, with a dragon-like claw around a silvery-black crystal on the top of it, he is wearing a medium length black cloak, chainmail, and dark blue sweatpants, but the one thing that stood out was his ears, they were long and pointy, almost like an elf's ears.

"Morning, Princess Ember, I'm Aduro, The Black Dragon Elder" he said as he bows to her, her eyes grow wide when she saw him.

"B-but y-you're s-so young!" she stuttered out

He grinned when he heard this, and said "I'm older than I appear" he moved his claw to his side, "And the dragons next to me are the new guards" he introduced them one at a time, until he reached the end of the line. When he did, the dragon at the end caught Ember's attention, his scales were a darker shade of red, and he was well built, fairly muscular. The moment she noticed him, her tongue fell out of her mouth.

'_Wow, he's hot' _as the elder reached him, he said "And this is your personal guard, Flame, he's one of the strongest fire dragons at the temple" he remained silent at the comment, but bowed to the pink dragoness, which caused her to blush.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess Ember" Flame said to the pink dragoness, she quickly responded, still blushing lightly.

"No need to be so formal, call me Ember" she said, her tongue still hanging out of her mouth, which made it quite obvious to the elder, that Ember has a small crush on the fire dragon.

---- ----

A couple hours had passed, and Flame is relaxing in the garden, thinking to himself.

'_Why do I feel strange around the princess' _he thought, as he lied in the grass, Aduro, whom has sat down and leaned against a wall nearby, with a pipe in his mouth. He let the smoke seep out of his mouth with each exhale. At one moment, the elder inhaled, but before he exhaled, he removed the pipe from his mouth, as the smoke moved out, two dragons formed in it, and they were dancing, the dance was known as the dance of fire, and briefly he thought to himself _'the night of the dancing flames is near' _he returns the pipe to his mouth, and turns to the red dragon.

"Flame, shouldn't you be standing guard near Ember's room?" he asked, this caused the red dragon to bring his head up, "Shit" he said, before rushing off to the pink dragoness's room, the door was wide open, he looked inside to see Ember lying stretched out on her bed.

"Ember" he said quietly, she perked her head up and looked at him "Flame, I was wondering when you were going to get here…"

------ -------- --------- ------- ------ ----------- ------------ ------- ----------- -------- ---------------

Well, here's the first chapter of 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' remember to review, this is my first time trying out the Flame, Ember pairing, Until next time.

~Aduro of the Dragons~


	2. Blood and Curiosity

**Well, here's chapter two, and for certain situations now, I'm afraid that I have to bump this story up to the M rating, Enjoy (Dirty Humor) and I also Thank Shade105 for the help he's given me on this story**

-------- ------- -------- ------- ------ ------- --------- --------- --------- ------ ---------- -------------

"Ember" he said quietly, she perked her head up and looked at him "Flame, I was wondering when you were going to get here…"

Her voice was fairly sensual, the poor red dragon didn't even see this coming, as she jumped down from her bed, and walked over to him, she swayed her hips slightly, which sent a strange feeling through his body, the sensation causes him to blush.

"E-ember, Are you okay?" he asked nervously, when she reached him, she brought one of her claws up to his face, and traced it right behind his maw, the contact sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm fine now that you're here…" her voice trailed off "Would you like to come in?" she asked, he complied, and entered the room. As he passed by the pink dragoness she closed the door, at this he grew more worried.

"W-what are you doing, Princess" he asked with even more tension in his voice, _'whatever she's doing…I like it…but I can't tell her that' _he thought, as he was lost in his thoughts however, Ember had sat down right in front of him and brought her paw up to his face, gently, she held it there.

"Flame…" She said "Do you like me?" truth be told, he lost everything when she came in contact with his face, all his training, meditation, everything, at this moment, it meant nothing, and he said "Yes…" in a very relaxed tone, she smiled at his response.

"That's good…" she responded to him "because, I like you too" his face lit up when he heard this, "y-y-you d-do?" she nodded at his question, and within seconds, his lips was pressed against hers, at first Ember was surprised at his forwardness, but slowly she eased into it, her eyes closed and she melted into the kiss with him.

When the kiss broke, she giggles quietly at him "you're a good kisser, Flame…" she said, and when she did, he blushed, "awww, you're cute when you're embarrassed…" her paw was still on his cheek, which gave the dragoness another idea, she brought one of her claws, gently and slowly, from his face, down his neck, at the sensation Flame felt the blood rush to a certain vital area on his body, causing it to make an appearance, he hoped that Ember wouldn't notice, but when he heard her giggle, he blushed even deeper.

"Oh, are you enjoying yourself, Flame, or are you just happy?" when she asked that question, he was left speechless. When Ember saw his dragonhood, she was extremely surprised, she had never seen a male dragon's area, her first thought was _'it's huge, are they normally that large?' _she asked herself.

"Ember…I'm sorry" he said, embarrassment in his voice, but the pink dragoness on the other hand, is almost drooling over what she saw.

That was cut short however, when Flame heard rustling outside, his eyes narrowed when he heard it, the sound of metal, it caused him to move into a defensive position at Ember's side, a second later, a very sharp dagger comes flying in through the window, and jammed itself into the red dragon's side. Blood dripped onto the floor from the open wound, the dagger appeared as though it was meant for throwing, its curved design was very unique, and he winced and grunted from the injury, this caused Ember to let out a small yelp in surprise.

"Flame!" She said, "Y-you p-put yourself in h-harm's way t-to protect me" he turned to the pink dragoness and grinned "Don't worry, this injury is nothing…" he trailed off in his words, before turning to the door.

"MASTER!" he shouted, seconds later Aduro poked his head into the door, and said "Yes, Flame?" his eyes looked over both of them, first noticing the blood on the floor, the second thing that crossed his gaze was the fact that Flame's dragonhood was still partially erect.

"Flame…Tame yourself" he said in a calm voice as he entered the room, moving over to where the wound is.

"C-Can you h-heal the wound?" the pink dragoness asked the elder, he smiles, and quickly pulls the dagger out, which caused Flame to yelp out in pain, before an orange glow began to emanate from the elder's hand, which quickly healed up the wound, and with another flick of his wrist, the small pool of crimson is gone.

"What happened?" the elder asked with curiosity, Flame responded, "Assassination attempt, I believe" the elder just nods "It's a classic thing, especially with her age" moments after he had said this, he walked out of the room, but not before saying "Flame, I believe you should stay in the princess's room until I can find the source of the threat…" when Ember heard this, her face lit up.

'_I can't believe it, he's going to stay in the room with me!' _she rejoiced mentally, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Aduro's strange grin as he left the room, the grin said he knew this was going to happen, and it had to for everything he has foresaw to come true.

Once out of the room, he closed the door, and flipped the bloodstained dagger in his hand, so he could get a better look at its blade, the blade itself was well crafted, and it held a symbol he had seen many times, this caused a look of dread to move across his face as he walked through the halls _'oh hell, this isn't good, I didn't think that the Blades of Dusk would be involved' _he thought to himself, _'I must find out who their leader is…before it's too late…' _

Once the elder was gone, and the sun had set, Flame had curled up on the rug in the center of the room, in order to avoid another embarrassing incident with the Princess. She had other plans however, as she lied on the bed, she pretended to fall asleep, in hopes that Flame would soon follow. After several hours of waiting, the image of his dragonhood forever etched into her mind and her burning curiosity to see it again, but this time, much closer, she got her wish, Flame had fallen asleep, she could tell by his quiet snoring, which quickly grew louder and filled the room.

The pink dragoness raised her head once she had heard it, and quietly crawled over to the red dragon. Slowly, she looked over his body, it was very muscular, and his scales glowed in the firelight of the fireplace. Very gently she ran a claw over Flame's scales, he was unmoved by the contact, the dragoness continued to trace her claw around his features, they were so fine, well-toned, but at the contact, the red dragon stirred slightly, which caused the pink dragoness to jerk her paw back, and lucky for her, when he moved, he had moved over on his side, to where she could get access to the item of her desire.

"Now…" She whispered to herself "How to make it visible…" Ember thought quietly for a moment, before tracing her claw on his underbelly, nothing. At that moment she realized _'this is going to be more difficult than I thought…'_

-------------- ------------- -------------- ---------------- ------------- ----------------- ----------------

**Sorry to cut this right here…but I felt like leaving you a small cliffy….MWAHAHAHAHA….My evilness has returned**

**Until Next time,**

_**~Aduro of the Dragons~**_

**P.S. Remember to Review, you know who you are!**

**And one more Thing....Look for The Sequel to my Epic Trilogy soon, and the Next Chapter to The Darkness Within **


	3. Dreams

I don't own Spyro, but I own Aduro….and I send Shade105 a thanks for the Idea in this chapter….

----- ---- ----- ---- -------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ------------ -------------- ----------

"Now…" She whispered to herself "How to make it visible…" Ember thought quietly for a moment, before tracing her claw on his underbelly, nothing. At that moment she realized _'this is going to be more difficult than I thought…'_

Ember, at this point began to grow somewhat irritated, here she sat on her haunches, trying to come up with a way to arouse this dragon. The pink dragoness remained in her spot, thinking very quietly, trying to remember some of the things that she read in a book. She remembered two ways that she could, there was a spot right above the neck, and right below the jaw-line she could use, and she didn't want to resort to that one unless she had to. The other way was to find a special muscle on the abdomen, but the downside with that one was, she had to have quite a bit of contact with him. The dragoness wanted to avoid as much contact as she possibly could, in order to avoid waking him.

Flame, once again stirred, he was a fairly heavy sleeper; physical contact wouldn't wake him, only noise could. Something Ember didn't know, since the dragon is a trained guard, he had been trained to wake up at the smallest noise he heard. Yet at the same time, he remained in the deep sleep, having a very strange dream, as it progressed it became clear that it was going to be a very erotic dream.

-------- Flame's Dream -------

_The pink dragoness slowly approached him; she swayed her hips as she slowly approached him. Her tail swayed in reverse to her hips._

"_E-ember" Flame said he felt the blood rush to a vital area. His dragonhood quickly became erect. Ember at this point, pressed her soft lips to the red dragon's. He slowly closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. The pink dragoness brought her paw up to his face, and gently ran it down his cheek. It earned her a moan from deep within his throat._

_She flicked out her tongue and ran it on the red dragon's lips very lightly; he complied with her subtle request and opened his mouth enough to let her tongue slide in. Both dragons moved closer to each other, Flame wrapped his wings around her body as the kiss became more heated. His dragonhood began to dig into her inner thigh, searching for her slit. The tip lightly brushed up at her entrance. The dragoness broke the kiss and looked at the red dragon._

"_Flame…I love you" she whispered, he felt his heart leap when he heard those words. A second later, he felt her tongue move down his neck, which in turn caused him to let out a small moan from the back of his throat._

"_I love you too…Ember" he whispered in return, feeling his internal body temperature spike considerably, his heart was racing. The red dragon wanted her more than anything._

_Ember looked back up, and stared into his eyes, transfixed upon them. Flame too, was captivated by her eyes, he loved her, and she loved him. He brought his paws up to her shoulders; the pink dragoness's paws were wrapped around his lower body. She felt a gentle push on her body from the dragon; she was being pushed onto the cushions near them. Ember felt her back slowly press against the soft surfaces._

_The red dragon had her pinned to the cushioned surface; she looked up at him with a look of innocence on her face._

"_What are you going to do, my large, strong, dragon?" she asked him innocently. He began to kiss her down the neck very slowly, and then he moved down her chest. Several of her moans were heard echoing throughout the room, she enjoyed the contact of his lips on her body._

_The dragoness shivered at the contact, she felt a cold breeze enter the room. Her shivering grew worse._

"_Are you cold?" he asked her, as he moved closer to the entrance of her love tunnel, she nodded "let me warm you up…" he cooed softly to the shivering pink dragoness._

_His muzzle was right at her slit. He extended his tongue, and let out a soft flame. Ember felt a warming sensation run across her body, at this sensation, she let out a soft groan._

"_T-that feeeeelsssss incredible…." She moaned her words out; Flame seemed to be further aroused by her moaning as he brought his paw down and had begun to stroke his member._

_She looked at his large tool, and watched as he stroked it, her tongue hung out of her mouth. Drool dripped from the tip of her tongue. She wanted that large, thick, and hard item inside of her, now._

"_Please…take me now…" she begged the red dragon. He looked at her and smiled._

"_Are you sure…there's a chance you could…" _

_Everything around him began to fade to black, but strangely he felt intense pleasure coursing throughout his body._

---- ----

While he had been asleep, his body had apparently given quite a bit of help to Ember. His dragonhood slipped out of his body, once it was clearly visible. She began to lick it very lightly. She heard soft moans from the red dragon as she continued her actions.

"I love you too…Ember…" he said, still in a state of sleep. When the dragoness heard this, she was caught completely off guard.

"w-what?" she said as she thought aloud "h-he loves me?" the dragoness shook her head "no, it's just his dream…" she thought a minute, but quickly brushed off her thoughts, and returned to stroking Flame's member.

At one moment, she saw a little bit of fluid spurt out of his item, this caused her to jump. "Oh my…" she said, as she leaned down to lick up the fluid. As the fluid hit her tongue, the flavor washed over her.

"It tastes unique" she said, the red dragon's eyes flicker open as she began to lick his item again. His head spiked up in an instant.

"Princess!" he said in utter shock, he enjoyed the sensation, he had feelings for the princess, but at the same time, he didn't want to disrespect her.

"F-flame, I-I'm s-sorry" she muttered, he stood up on his feet, his back hunched over slightly as his dragonhood throbbed from his earlier treatment.

"I-I e-enjoyed it…" he muttered nervously, "A-and I-I w-wish y-you w-would d-d-do i-it again…" when she heard this, she perked up immediately.

He moved in closer to her, and brought her into a passionate kiss. At first, she was caught by surprise, but, quickly relaxed, closed her eyes, and melted into the kiss. She felt his tool, however, brush against her most sacred area. This was indeed the first time she had ever felt this, it sent a shiver up her spine.

The pink dragoness quickly broke the kiss, and moved closer to him, feeling the tip of his dragonhood slip into her love tunnel.

"Oooohhhhhh, yesssssssssssssss" she moaned and hissed in pleasure, this was new to her, and it sent waves of pleasure crashing over her body…

------ -------- -------- -------- --------- -------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------- --------

Sorry I am leaving it here, but, this is part of a plan I have, I hope you enjoy it….I'm insane….MWAHAHAHAHA!

~Aduro of the dragons~


	4. News

To all of you, to everyone who enjoys all my stories...my Spyro stories anyhow....I'm sad to say this, but due to lack of interest, and lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing all of my Spyro Stories, I am deeply sorry for this inconvienience, and for all of you who enjoyed my work, I'm sorry...but, I just find Spyro uninteresting now....not much could stop me now.

Sorry,  
~Aduro of the Dragons~


	5. News, Important, READ!

---Dear Loyal Readers

This is Aduro with important news, I will be returning with an awesome new Spyro story, but, the sad thing is, until I can, all my other stories will remain unfinished, I am leaving them unfinished for good reason, the reason is, well, I lost interest in them….and another thing, Fanfiction isn't a popularity contest, Damnit….all the people who write these contests, don't know what real writing is, if you want to be in them, fine, I myself will be holding a bit of a contest myself, on Deviantart, you can find a link to my dA profile on my Fanfiction profile, it'll be for dragon characters, that I may place in this story…it'll be like AoH (Age of Heroes) in epicness, and I will have many, many characters in it, to prove that I care about my readers, but, if you beg me to put them in, I may not, because, its due to the fact, that they may not fit the story….either send me a PM here on Fanfiction with the character information, or note me on DA, the rules for the characters are:

**Dragon Only**

**Non-Anthro** (Can't walk upright like humans)

The format for the profile itself is:

Full name  
**Age  
Powers** (Basic)  
**Weapon of Choice** (If any, does not include tail-blade, put that in physical description, along with personality)  
**Signature attack(s)**  
**Bloodline Abilities**  
**Family** (Living or dead)  
**Physical Description** (Detailed)  
**Background and History**

Now, I'd like to thank all of you for those who continued to stay on my alerts, and for those of you who are on my alerts, and write those damned character popularity contests, those aren't real writing pieces, they're just trash (no offense), they take away from the truly good writers such as Spartan-029, and I…it really disappoints me, and as I said, please don't beg and plead, all characters who were entered in the story, won't be announced, you'll find out by reading it…

Sincerely, Pervert of Perverts

~Aduro of the Dragons~


	6. Author's Notes

Author's Notes: I shall be returning for one more Spyro story, JUST ONE and no more...It'll be a Post DotD story...with many more complicated twists, It'll be posted on here, Furaffinity, and Deviantart. All Previous stories have been scrapped, since I have long since forgotten them. Oh and don't expect this new story to be updated too often, I do have other important stories to write, since I want to get published.

Thank you,

~Aduro~


End file.
